1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium transporting apparatus for transporting a medium, such as a paper sheet, to a recording section that records an image on the medium.
2. Related Art
Some medium transporting apparatuses have a printing device that records an image, including characters and photographs, on a paper sheet as an example of a medium by applying ink. For example, a medium transporting apparatus described in JP-A-2015-189006 includes a housing that has an inner space in which a transportation path section that transports a medium is provided, and a movable unit at least part of which is located in the space. The movable unit is movable relative to the housing between a storage position and a pulled-out position. The movable unit moves from the storage position to the pulled-out position when the movable unit is pulled out of the space. In this medium transporting apparatus, a paper sheet that is jammed in the transportation path section in the space can be removed by moving the movable unit from the storage position to the pulled-out position.
Sometimes a paper sheet that is transported may become warped or fall out of the transportation path section into the space. If the housing has an opening in communication with the space, a paper sheet in such an inappropriate state can be removed from the space through the opening. In this case, if the movable unit is returned to the storage position from the pulled-out position without removing the paper sheet in the space, the paper sheet may become caught between the movable unit and the housing. As a result, the paper sheet may become crumpled or torn, and thus it is difficult to remove the paper sheet.